broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Red Carpet
Red Carpet, also known as Red, is a female Earth pony and famous actress in Equestria. Originally from Ponyville and formerly living in Manehatten, she currently resides in Applewood, Coltifornia. She is the ponysona of Airbenderfreak. Development and Design Red Carpet was created by Airbenderfreak as their ponysona. Originally, she was to be a Crystal pony (and briefly a unicorn), her creator's favorite pony type. However, her creator thought that an Earth pony worked better for a backstory and overall better represented themself as a pony, and her creator also holds the opinion that Earth ponies are underused as OCs. So Red's concept was changed from a Crystal pony to an Earth pony. Red went through many color schemes before recieving a red coat and a blonde mane and tail. Once her creator had settled on a basic design, they commisioned DeviantArtist WiseUnicorn to do art for Red, as they could not draw her themself. Personality Diva. Diva is the ideal word to describe Red. She’s a pretty passionate mare who knows how to stir up drama when she feels like it. With her, every little thing is a big deal. When something is bothering her, she will not hesitate to do something about it. She’s dedicated, which can be a virtue or flaw for her depending on the situation. This also works into her stubborn nature. Ever since fillyhood, she knew what she wanted in life, and no one could tell her no. Her ambition wouldn’t allow for it. Red’s a method actress, so she knows how to play up her emotions, and she occasionally does this off-camera to get what she desires. This isn’t to say she’s manipulative, though she certainly can be, but she has her limits, and lines she chooses not to cross. Although Red started out as a farm girl and worked her way up, that isn’t to say she isn’t proud of where she came from. Despite being different from her family, she is proud to be an earth pony, and doesn’t let anypony underestimate humble beginnings, and will ride to the defense of those chastised for it. On the surface, Red seems confident enough. She’s an actress, so she has to be. At least, that’s what she tells herself. But in reality, she has quite a few insecurities about herself and her talents that she keeps hidden. Fake it till you make it, right? That’s her philosophy. But she hasn’t quite made it yet. For some reason, no matter what she accomplishes, she never feels like she’s good enough. No amount of fans seems to change that. She’s not completely hateful of herself, far from, but she’s not as confident as she seems, and doesn’t know if that will ever change. To this day, after all her performances, she’s still nervous. But she perseveres. Red considers the daily challenge of feigning self-confidence to be her greatest acting role. Despite all her insecurities, she still believes that one day, she’ll be as confident in her talents as her family, friends, and fans are. Red’s known for many of her “ditzy blonde” roles, and plays that angle up in public, but is actually rather intelligent. And clever. She can hold her own. While her powers are weaker than the other ponies, even her own kind, she can find ways out of difficult situations through various other means, whether it be with her charm, fame, talent, or looks, she uses all her assets. In show business, you learn to negotiate to get what you want, and the trick is to let the other pony think they’ve gotten what they want. But again, she never goes too far. There’s still more to Red than the diva and hidden insecurities. She is kind. She genuinely loves her fans, and is grateful for all the success she has living her dream. She’s a high-class socialite, but always tries to converse with her fans if given the opportunity. She loves to tell them that if she could achieve her dreams, so could they. If she can use her career to make a difference in the confidence of her fans, then she feels like she’s done something worthwhile, and not just earn success for herself. After all, that’s the kind of role-model Red would’ve wanted herself when she was younger. Occasionally, Red can be a bit obsessive-compulsive. It just gives her peace of mind to know things are how they should be, or at least how she likes them. Although she attributes her success to hard work and dedication, she still partakes in Applewood superstition, and therefor has a series of things she likes to do before a performance or audition. Nothing too weird, just helps her calm down when she starts feeling a bit nervous. Red is also rather honest. Sometimes, she can get caught up in the movie star-lifestyle, and can be insensitive to other’s problems in the midst of the glitz and glamour, and comes off as insensitive, which, to be fair, she truly is sometimes. It doesn’t happen too often, but she’ll often voice her opinion in a haughty sort of way, leading others to the assumption she’s no different than other high-class ponies. She hates that she does this, and is adamant about dispelling those kinds of thoughts, but sometimes she’ll go about it in a way that makes things worse. Of course, this isn’t always the case, and she can prove to others that she’s not the way she acts sometimes. Overall, Red is a kind but overdramatic pony who proves that achieving your dream doesn’t mean you don’t still have lessons to learn about yourself, and that you should always be willing to learn them. History 'Backstory' Red Carpet was born into an Earth pony family who owned and operated a farm just outside of Ponyville. She was raised into the traditional Earth pony ways, but unlike most of her family, she never truly gained the deep connection to nature she was “supposed” to. So while she did help out on the farm, she wasn’t as useful as the rest of her family members. Due to this, she developed some slight insecurities about herself. However, it wasn’t a total heartbreak for her, as being a farmer was never really her dream. Rather, she wished to be a performer, an actress. Red doesn't like to admit this, but she didn't earn her cutie mark until later in her school years. The drama department was putting on a production of Hinny of the Hills, and Red coveted the lead role. However, she realized she'd gave to compete with another mare, who had starred in the previous school plays and already earned her cutie mark. So Red decided it wasn't worth it, and lamented to her friends and family. However, they encouraged her to audition anyway, as she would never know what could have been if she didn't even try. So she did, and acted and sang her heart out. That's when it happened; she earned her cutie mark right then and there on stage for all to see. This was huge for Red, even if she didn't get the role, it's still be worth it. It was then that she knew performing was the only path for her. And she even landed the part, regardless. This was when she realized that performing was the only path for her. It was her destiny. Although genuinely talented, she knew it would take hard work to become the starlet she wished to be. Because of this, her parent’s told her that, while they believed in her and were supportive, she should be realistic before she disappoints herself. She grew slightly bitter at them for this, although in the future she’d look back at this moment and realize they were being reasonable, and it was she who was the stubborn one. As the years went by, she landed more starring roles in local plays, and gained recognition in Ponyville. Still, she wanted to be known all across Equestria. So, once she was a young adult, she moved to Manehatten to audition for stage-plays. It was a bit difficult for her, and far harder than she had expected, but she started out with smaller roles and worked her way up. What she considers to be the changing point of her career was when she got the lead role in a large-scale musical. Soon, she was well-known as an actress all across Equestria. Eventually, she moved to Applewood to star in movie productions, and had successfully made the leap from stage to film actress, using her famous stage-name. Present Red currently resides in Applewood, film-capital of Equestria (although she does posess a penthouse in Manehatten). She still continues to do movies, and often visits her hometown of Ponyville. She is considered to be "Equestria's Sweetheart", and is often invited to exclusive and high-society events, such as the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot. Relationships Family Both her parents are earth ponies, and she has a few siblings as well. However, tracing red’s lineage far back enough reveals that she descends from crystal ponies. Her crystal ancestors moved from the Crystal Empire (this was before Sombra’s reign, when it disappeared off the map). They bred with earth ponies and any “crystal” qualities they may have had were gradually bred out, and so their descendants are considered pure earth ponies, Red included. This is on her father’s side. Quotes TBA Trivia *Some of her mannerisms and physical traits are inspired by the late Marilyn Monroe Category:Earth Pony Category:Female Category:Pony Category:Mare Category:Celebrities